Fable III: Retold Chapter 8
Mistpeak Monorails Upon entering the station Anna and Adam walked down the stairs as they saw Walter over by some benches in the far corner of the station. "There he is" Adam said. "Let's see where these new allies may be" Anna said as they headed over as Walter spotted them and stood up. "I could never get over this place, twenty years ago it was a dump, musky void in the middle of nowhere now people queue up to get dangled across it in a steel box" Walter said walking over to the edge where they saw something coming down the rails on the roof, "and here it comes." "We're going to ride in that thing?" Anna asked pointing to the monorail. "Most of the people here will be heading straight to Bowerstone, but we're going to take a little detour first I just hope-" Walter said but they noticed smoke coming out of the monorail as it began to make a loud noise, "something wrong!" One of the wheels on the monorail then exploded as it began to fall just hanging up chains. "It's about to fall!" a man yelled as it explode and the monorail fell to the pit bellow. "Oh no!" Anna said as they heard a crash as everyone in the station began to panic. "Come on we have to get down there!" Walter said. "Those poor people!" a woman said. "Someone call for help!" a man yelled as Anna and Adam ran to a locked gate that lead to the pit bellow. "This must be the way down, we have to find those people, see if there's any survivors" Walter said drawing his sword and wedging it into the side of the door and popped it opened. "Let's go!" Walter said as they ran in and found elevators down. "We'll have to take these" Anna said. "Looks like the only way, alright I can do this" Walter said looking nervous, "let's get down I don't want to spend any more time in this box than I have to." "Okay" Adam said hitting a switch as the door closed and they travel down. When they reached the bottom they all left the elevator as Xander sniffed the ground. "Where is it?" Anna asked. "It fell somewhere up ahead, come on" Walter said as they moved down the mine as they heard a weird laughter. "What the hell was that?" Anna asked. "I'd know those sounds anywhere" Walter said. "So do I!" Adam growled drawing his sword "Maybe the monorail falling wasn't an accident after all" Walter said as they heard a banging sound and Walter drew his sword. "What the hell caused it?" Anna asked as they turned the corner to see the monorail on fire but with Hobbes all over it, one running around on fire, several bearing on the metal of the monorail one other causing mayhem. "Hobbes! I knew it! Don't leave any of the little bastards alive!" Walter growled. "Those things are Hobbes?" Anna said drawing her hammer as the Hobbes began to attack as Walter began firing his pistol at them and whacking any that got near him with his sword as Anna whacked her hammer down on their skulls and Adam tried out a new spell. "Ice Storm!" he yelled making sharp ice shard rain down hitting the Hobbes. "Yeah!" Anna yelled killing the last one as they all put their weapons away. "That's it but there'll be more that's something you can count on with Hobbes there's always more" Walter said. "That's was my first time seeing the things, I would have never guess they were once kids" Anna said. "Those poor sods, they never stood a chance, I'm not getting into a monorail car for as long as I live I can tell you both that! Let's keep going there must be a way out though these tunnels" Walter said as they followed the mine tracks deeper into the mine. "So where are we going?" Adam asked. "Yeah you never told us where this detour was taking us" Anna said. "To find some old friends, let's just say that I wouldn't want to go into any battle without them on my side" Walter said as they spotted more Hobbes. "More of them, let's take them out" Anna said as they began using firearms at the Hobbes. "Who else wants a bullet in the head?!" Walter yelled as Hobbes ambushed them by jumping from hiding spots "oh bloody hell! Almost gave me a heart attack! Oh you'll pay for that you sods!" "Take this!" Anna yelled slammed her hammer down on a Hobbe skull. "Come on" Adam said as they traveled deeper into the cave as they reached an area where they spotted more Hobbes. "I wondered why none of the buggers had charged at us for a while, they've been waiting to pick us off from a distance surprisingly clever well we can have a shoot out here or give them a taste of their own smart medicine and flank them it's up to you" Walter said. "Anna go around I'll shoot them out from here, they were stupid enough to be standing next to barrels that are very explosive" Adam said drawing his rife. "Right" Anna said heading around as Adam began firing making explosions and sent Hobbes flying. "You sent those tubs of guts flying" Walter said as Anna made her way down the path leaving dead Hobbes with crushed skulls behind her as she reached where Adam had blown up the Hobbes. "Nice shooting prince" Anna said as Walter and Adam came up from behind reaching the Hobbes makeshift homes. "Well look at that, they've built themselves a little castle, isn't that adorable?" Walter said as Anna punched one of the support beams making the Hobbes structures fall apart. "Oops" Anna said sarcastically. "Ha! You little bastards weren't expecting that, were you? You've been outfoxed and outhobbed!" Walter said as they made their way past tables with bones. "They use tables? Some part of them are still kids but this is just disgusting" Anna said looking up at the blood stained bags hanging from the roofs, "I don't even want to know what's in those." "Trust me you don't" Walter said as they moved down a part of the cave and had no encounters with Hobbes. "Why do I feel like were walking into a trap?" Adam asked. "We probably are, these Hobbes are smarter than we thought" Walter said as they walked through water on the ground then saw an opening as a Hobbe with a magic staff carried a magic barrier. "Little sods blocking our way you two will have to get behind it somehow, caves live this, there has to be some other way of getting there" Walter said approaching the barrier" Walter said. "I'll keep them busy, you think you're so smart, standing behind your fancy magic don't you? Yeah that's right I'm talking to you!" he said to the Hobbes as Adam and Anna went around then reached deep water. "We'll have to swim across" Adam said. "Good I want to get some of this Hobbe blood off, it smells" Anna said as began swimming across with Xander doggy paddling behind them. After swimming around they heard Hobbes laughing as they looked around the corner to see several Hobbes. "I know what will get them" Adam said touching the ground "Rise Dead!" Anna then saw ghost Hobbes rise from the ground and began attacking the other Hobbes as Anna approached the Summoner Hobbe that hadn't notice the others being attacked as Anna slammed her hammer down on the Hobbe head breaking the barrier as Walter joined them. "Smart enough to use magic, not smart enough to wear their pants the right way round, try explaining that" Walter said. "They're just strange creatures" Anna said as they entered a part of the caves that looked like ruins of an old city. "Wow" Adam said. "Now this-this I wasn't expecting, there must been a whole city down here once you don't think the Hobbes built it do you? Nah not with those stubby fingers" Walter said. "Yeah I can't see them being smart enough to create such texture like this, I wonder what happened here" Anna said touching an old stone pillar as they approached what looked to be a destroyed castle or arena. "Have you noticed how quite it all is here?" Walter asked. "Yeah I noticed that too" Anna said as they walked through a stone entrance way. "Almost like..." Walter said as they found themselves in an arena with a Cullis Gate in front of them that brought three Summoner Hobbes as smaller Hobbes stood on top of the wall cheering and beating drums, "yep, almost like that was going to happen." "Were trapped!" Adam said as their exits got blocked off by magic and the three Summoner Hobbes summoned their own dead Hobbes and created a magic barrier around themselves. "Oh look we've even got an audience, well nobody traps me in a bloody cave!" Walter said blocking one of the dead Hobbes attacks. "These dead Hobbes are easy to kill!" Anna said slamming her hammer into one of the walking skeletons and making it shatter. "We need to kill those three magic using Hobbes!" Adam yelled kicking away a skeleton Hobbe. "Guys the barrier down!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into one of the Summoner Hobbes and sent it flying and hitting the wall. Adam then knocked one over and stabbed his sword down into the Hobbe chest as Walter sliced the last one head as they all looked to the Hobbe that had blocked their exit with another magic barrier. Anna and Adam then saw a flash of light as time stopped and they saw a light portal as they stepped into it to return to the Road. Upon appearing on the road they were meet by Theresa again. "You have overcome an important test, a good leader must always be ready to face the unknown, and seek new paths, your defeat of the creatures in this cave will be told throughout the land" Theresa said disappearing. "She not really one to stick around long is she?" Anna asked. "Nope" Adam said as they approached the gate. Upon his first chest Adam found a new Will Gauntlet. "Two? Why do you need two?" Anna asked. "Please return to the Sanctuary, and I can pass along what I know" Jasper said. "Wait, you guys know were here?" Anna asked. "Yeah we didn't bother to ask about it, too strange to figure out" August said. "We'll be there later" Anna said as she looked at her hammer with the glowing blue lines. "It's strange how these weapons changed so much" Adam said. "I know, Jasper was right it has gotten heavier but I feel it's power gone stronger since I first used it" Anna said. "Same with the sword, more sharp and more power too" Adam said as they headed to the light and were returned to the cave as Walter approached the magic barrier. "Hmmm...I don't think you're going to find a way around this time but I've got some magic of my own, watch and learn" Walter said. "Wait you're a Will user?" Adam asked as Walter cleared his throat. "BOO!" Walter yelled at the Summoner Hobbe as it jumped back in surprise as it dropped its staff and gripped at its heart and fell over. "Oh it worked, right let's get out of here hall we?" Walter said as they made their way out of the ruins till they saw a light coming from the cave entrance leading to Mourningwood.